Wrong
by Christy C
Summary: For once in her short life, Annabeth Chase is wrong. And on any other circumstance, she would hate it, but she thinks it's quite okay this time. Annabeth ChasexPercy Jackson Oneshot


Annabeth had never been wrong in her life, and she was twenty one now. So, when she thought that her boyfriend of five years was cheating on her, she assumed she was correct. He had been acting strange lately, avoiding her and missing her calls. She had tried Iris Messaging him, but Iris refused to let her see. That was rare. Iris always let people see other people. So, she put the pieces together slowly. Her demigod boyfriend, Percy, was cheating on her, with the goddess of messages, Iris.

"You guys! I'm telling you! He's cheating on me!" Annabeth cried to them, leaning into her forearms. Grover and Chiron shared wary looks, it didn't seem like something Percy would do, but Annabeth's logic was perfectly flawless, as usual. The others just fidgeted in their seat nervously. The others being Thalia, Clarisse, and any other current campers who would listen. Most didn't know her, but liked the drama, especially the Aphrodite kids.

"I don't know..." Grover gulped, he still couldn't believe he was doing this to her.

"Well, I do know if it's true, that I'll smash him to bits." Clarisse snarled.

"You'd take the chance to do that anyway." Thalia rolled her eyes. Clarisse had come to love Annabeth like a sister, but she still hated Percy.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions, the message goddess, and Percy will get angry." Chiron stated calmly.

"But my knowledge is fool proof!" Annabeth exclaimed, looking up to them. They continued to attempt to console her.

Poseidon's nose wrinkled in disgust, "Are you _sure _son?" he asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes Father." Percy sighed for the hundredth time.

"But, she's a daughter of _Athena._" he spat the name out like it was a bad taste on his tongue. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I know Father." he sighed _again_. Poseidon's eyes softened.

"Well, I'm fine with it then, but may I suggest going to...." he half smile turned into a half frown, "that goddess." he couldn't even say the name of Athena. Percy smiled.

"Thank you Dad." Percy chirped, past bored tone gone as he blasted out of the sea palace. Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Daughter of...ugh...._her...._" he grumbled silently and one of his dolphins gave him a stern glare. He rolled his eyes again.

"Watch!" Annabeth exclaimed stubbornly. She made a rainbow and threw in a drachma. "O Goddess Iris. accept my offering and contact Percy Jackson." The drachma disappeared, but a female voice came through.

"Terribly sorry Daughter of Athena, he is busy at the moment." the voice chirped, before the water disappeared. Annabeth waved her hands, staring at the others with bloodshot eyes. Chiron shuffled uncomfortably.

"That is unusual..." he muttered, starting to doubt Percy himself.

"Percy would not chheeeaaattt on you." Grover bleated.

"You don't believe that! You only bleat when you are nervous!" Annabeth accused and Grover looked away.

"You have proven your worth time and time again, so it is fine with me boy." Athena stated after a few moments of her scrutinizing him with her gaze. Percy let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you Goddess Athena." he bowed polietly, starting to leave the room.

"Let me warn you," Athena chuckled, "That my daughter believes that you are cheating on her," the amusement became even more evident, "with Iris, because she will not connect her to you for fear that Annabeth will see your preparations and the surprise will be ruined." Percy wasn't really surprised that Annabeth had her own reason for Percy's strange behavior, but something did surprise him.

"Iris knows?" he asked. Athena chuckled again.

"All the gods do, this is quite amusing to us, seeing the great hero Percy run around, scared beyond belief, not of some horrible monster, no, but of his girlfriend." Athena explained, "We've been watching this unfold for the longest time." Athena shook her head, "It is quite humorous." she consented. Percy rolled his eyes, he should have know, and he left, heading for Camp Half Blood.

"It's not fair!" Annabeth whined, much unlike her.

"What's not fair?" Percy asked, walking into the main cafeteria room where his friends and girlfriend were gathered. They all glared at him, Annabeth's convincing had worked obviously. Clarisse glared at him as if it was his fault Annabeth was crying, which, if you wanna get technical, it was, unintentionally. Clarisse stalked over and slammed him against the wall, using her height and strength to lift him off his feet. He didn't have any time to object and he didn't struggle, knowing it would anger both Clarisse and Annabeth more.

"You're a jerk." Clarisse hissed at him. Percy rolled his eyes.

"The greetings around here have gone terribly down hill."Percy cracked, smirking lightly.

"Peeeerrrrccccyyyy!" Grover bleated nervously, "This is serious!" he objected.

"Let's not jump to conclusions!" Chiron warned again, always the level headed one and the only one not mad at Percy at the moment, therefore the only one who would come to his defense. Thalia glared dirtily at him. Before she could say anything though, Annabeth cut her off.

"You cheater!" she managed, a mix of a strangled cry and an angry voice. Percy sighed and shook his head. That was when Annabeth finally got mad. "And the bad thing is you don't even care!" Annabeth yelled.

"Your Mom said you thought I was cheating on you...." Percy sighed, as he swatted Clarisse's hands from his shoulders, dropping neatly to his feet.

"Why did you talk to my Mom?:" Annabeth asked, still angry, but now also confused.

"I had to ask her something, but that's besides the point, can we go talk alone?" he asked, waving off her question.

"No." Thalia answered for Annabeth, "Why don't you run back to your little messenger goddess?" Thalia spat at him. Chiron glanced around nervously, disliking how boldly Thalia was speaking about the gods. Thalia didn't care, she was so mad that her eyes were slowly starting to form into the shape of a lightening bolt, meaning she was about to zap him at any moment.

"Annabeth-" Percy ignored Thalia's answer.

"No Percy." Annabeth growled, "If you're going to break up with me, do it now, in front of anyone." she commanded.

"Fine." Percy shrugged, "You think I'm cheating on you with Iris?" he asked rhetorically, but Annabeth answered anyway.

"I don't think, I know. I've never been wrong about anything before." she pointed out smugly.

"You're wrong!" Percy finally snapped, eyes flaming with anger. The others didn't interrupt him for a second, too stunned that he seemed so mad, and un-Percylike. "Iris did that on her own accord, I didn't even talk to her about it. She didn't want you to find out-" Percy was cut off yet again.

"She didn't want Annabeth to find out you were cheating on her." Clarisse snapped. Percy glared darkly at her, making her shrink back in surprise.

"Fine, you know what, I'm sorry Annabeth!" he exclaimed, turning his attention to his girlfriend, "I admit it! I was going to feed you some excuse!" Almost everyone's mouth opened to say something, but Percy silenced them. "Shut up! You guys are gonna let me talk, without interruption!" Percy's eyes glowed dangerously, and some drinks started to boil. They silenced at his assertiveness.

"I was going to feed you some excuse, so I could continue my planning, but obviously you don't want that. You can't complain about how I asked Annabeth, because it's going to be your fault." he snapped, simmering down some, as the drinks around the cafeteria cooled back down to drinking temperature.

"Ask what?" Annabeth sniffled, for once in her life missing the obvious anwser. Percy sighed, exasperation replacing any left over anger.

"You guys really shouldn't jump to conclusions," he continued, "Iris wouldn't show you me, because I was busy planning and she didn't want to ruin the big surprise. I've been acting strange lately because I'm nervous beyond belief," Percy scowled, "A fact that entertains all the gods, but" he stared at Annabeth, "You'll have to except the fact, that for once in your life, you're wrong."

"I'm never wrong, the surprise is that you're cheating on me and you're nervous about my reaction," Annabeth shook her head stubbornly, " I mean what other suprise would make you nervous?" she asked rhethorically. Percy shook his head, amusement sparkling in his eyes now. The twinkle in his eyes was from her stubborness, and the fact she was still missing the point.

"You're missing something really obvious right now," he glanced behind her, " All of you are." he commented.

"No, I'm not, because I already know-":her gasp cut her off, as she stared at Percy. He smirked.

"You already know what? Annabeth?" Percy asked, barely containing a chuckle.

"Oh my gods!" she gasped.

"What? What did he do now?" Clarisse snapped, automatically assuming the worst, the others were just puzzled.

"So, what do you think Annabeth, like the new alternative?" Percy asked, "For once in your life, like the fact that you're wrong?" he asked, letting out his laughter. Annabeth stood.

"Oh my gods!" she repeated.

"What?" Chiron asked, also not being able to put the pieces together.

"Yes!" Annabeth yelled, nearly tackling Percy into a kiss. Percy chuckled for a millisecond, before Annabeth stole his lips.

"Okay, is anyone else confused as to what just happened?" Grover asked, as they kissed. Annabeth broke the kiss to explain it to them.

"You see, the only other 'surprise' Percy could be planning that he would be nervous about and Iris wouldn't let me see would be something good, something really really good." Annabeth nodded eagerly, "So it has to be that he wanted to propose to me!" she squealed, then she paused as the others gaped. "That is it, isn't it? I'm not wrong again, am I?" she asked nervously, doubting herself.

"Yes, that is what I was planning." Percy chuckled, still supporting her weight with her hands wrappd around his neck and her feet hanging off the ground, Percy used one hand to reach into his pocket and pull out a little box.

"I know you weren't a cheater Percy!" Grover exclaimed, then it seemed to sink into him what Annabeth said. "Oh my gods! You two are getting married!" he exclaimed, nearly tackling them to the ground with the force of his hug. Percy chuckled and opened the little box, inside was a handmade ring, but Percy only helped in making it.

"The gods are entertained by this, as I said before, so all wanted to pitch in some way. Hepatus made the silver band, my Dad got me some gems from the bottom of the sea, and the other gods helped me in planning the eloquent way I was planning to propose, but..." he shrugged, I'm cool with this." He slipped the ring on Annabeth's finger where she could admire it. It was a silver band with a shiny diamond in the middle of two heart shaped blue-green gems. The blue-green gems were special, because they seemed to change and roll like an ocean.

"Oops…" Annabeth mumbled, admiring the ring, "I was wrong…"


End file.
